


Old Friends

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Continuation of Last Stand.  Jack is surprised that Fareeha is not surprised that he's alive, but then, why would she be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [Last Stand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9252797).
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Jack looked at Fareeha, taking in her jeans and tanktop, the way she now had muscles, the way she commanded. She was no longer that sweet and sassy little girl that he remembered running through Overwatch, talking about how she would be with them one day. No, now she was a true soldier, as comfortable in her armor as she was out of it. 

She finally sat down across from him at the table as another soldier brought her two bowls. She passed one to Jack and kept the other to herself, stirring the soup inside with the spoon. She glanced at him, grinning slightly.

“Going to be hard to eat without taking off your mask, Jack,” she pointed out, lifting her spoon to her lips. Jack watched her for a moment before slowly taking off the visor and mask, setting them next to him and beginning to eat.

“How did you know where I was?” he asked. Fareeha swallowed before answering, though Jack wondered if she was giving herself more time to answer before she did.

“My team and I got reports of people breaking in to Helix storage facilities. Since that is, after all, our employer, we checked it out. I found some hints that you had been there, but I couldn’t be sure. I finally got confirmation from an outside source.” Jack paused, watching her.

“You’re not thinking I’m responsible, are you?”

“No, of course not. You’re a hero, Jack. Raiding security company storage facilities is not exactly your MO. No, we figured it was more Talon, though we have not figured out what they are after yet.”

“What outside source gave you confirmation that it was me? As far as the world is concerned, I’m dead.” He was shocked by Fareeha’s laughter.

“Maybe most of the world, Jack, but there are some things you can’t hide. When I found out you were alive, it wasn’t even close to being the most surprising thing I had heard all month, let alone all day. Jack Morrison is hardly going down so easily.” Fareeha shook her head, pausing the conversation to take another bite. “To tell you the truth, I don’t think you’ll believe me when I tell you who my source was.”

“Try me,” Jack growled, unable to hide his frustration. Fareeha sighed.

“You’re not the only one who is pretending to be dead.” Fareeha looked over his head as she spoke, watching a familiar woman come into sight. 

“Hello, Jack. You look good, for a dead man.” Jack turned around slowly, as though if he turned too fast, she would disappear. Though hazy to his vision, he’d know her anywhere.

“So do you, Ana.”


End file.
